Talk:G Booster Set 7: Glorious Bravery of Radiant Sword/@comment-26279475-20160524111848/@comment-11120987-20160524124844
KG G0/5000 AUTO:Forerunner ACT(RC)GB1:Blast (1) & Put this unit into your soul Look at five cards from the top of your deck, search for up to one grade 3 card with the Blaze ability, call it to (RC) and shuffle your deck. If you have a vanguard with "Blademaster" in its card name, at the end of that turn, you may return the unit called with this effect to your hand. DP G3 /11000 Burst - CONT(VC)GB1:If this unit's Power is 20000 or greater, this unit gets "AUTO(VC): When your drive check reveals a grade 3 card, counter charge (1) / soul charge (1).", if this unit's Power is 30000 or greater, all rear-guards in your front? row gets Power+4000. ACT(VC):Blast (4) & Soul Blast (6) Until end of turn, this unit gets Power+10000 and Drive+2. DP G3/10000 AUTO:a card from your hand and discard it When this unit is placed on (RC), you may pay the cost. If you do, this unit gets Power+4000 until end of turn, choose one of your vanguard, until end of turn, it gets Power+4000 and "AUTO(VC):When this unit's attack hits a vanguard, draw a card." DP G2/9000 Enigman Crescent CONT(VC/Soul):This card is regarded as Enigman Wave. AUTO:When this unit is placed on (RC), choose one of your vanguard with "Enigman" in its card name, it gets Power+4000 until end of turn, if you have five cards in your damage zone, choose one of your grade 3 vanguard with "Enigman" in its card name, until end of turn, it gets AUTO(VC)When this unit attacks, until end of that battle, your opponent cannot call grade 1 cards from his or her hand to (GC)." DP G2/8000 AUTO:Blast (1) When this unit is put on (GC), you may pay the cost. If you do, choose one of your opponent's units, it gets Power-5000 until end of turn. DP G1/7000 Enigman CONT(VC/Soul):This card is regarded as Enigman Ripple. AUTO(VC/RC):Blast (1) When an attack hits a vanguard during the battle that this unit attacks or boosts, if you have cards in your soul with "Enigman" in its card name, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose one of your units with "Enigman" in its card name, it gets Power+4000 until end of turn. DP G1/7000 Burst - AUTOGB1: When this unit is placed on (RC), if your vanguard's Power is 15000 or greater, this unit gets Power+4000 until end of turn, if your vanguard's Power is 30000 or greater, choose one of your vanguard with "Gallop" in its card name, it gets Power+4000 until end of turn. DP G1/6000 CONT(RC):All your opponent's rear-guards in the same column? as this unit gets Power-1000. DP G1/6000 AUTOGB1:When this unit is placed on (RC), choose up to one of your vanguards and rear-guards, they get Power+2000 until end of turn. DP G0/4000 Stand ACT(RC)GB1:this unit into soulChoose one of your vanguard, it gets Power+4000 until end of turn, if your vanguard's Power is 30000 or greater, choose one of your units, it gets Power+4000 until end of turn. DI G2/9000 AUTO(VC/RC): When your other unit is placed on the same column as this unit, you may Soul Charge (2?). AUTO(RC)GB1 Darkness:When your other unit is placed on the same column as this unit, if you have 10 or more cards in your soul, this unit gets Boost until end of turn, if you have 15 or more cards in your soul, this unit gets Power+2000 until end of turn.